Liz the Vampire
by Liz1212
Summary: Liz; She's a Vampire with ADHD. She prefers to drink dogs instead of humans through straws  It's less messy that way  And the old vampires find her new-found ability very... Interesting


**Liz the Vampire: Chapter One**

(I do not own Twilight, just my imagination)

I slowly picked my head off the concrete.

Where am I?

My body was full of a dull, aching pain as if recovering from a broken bone. The pain, I knew, was starting to recede, leaving my with a cold, hollow feeling.

Before I opened my eyes, I tried recalling these past three days which seemed more blurry than they ought to have been. Now that I recall, the pain was what almost made these past three days unbearable.

I sighed, then immediately stopped. The action which normally brought relief suddenly brought none. The action seemed empty and meaningless.

I stopped breathing, expecting myself to feel fatigue or the feeling of suffocation, yet the only discomfort what the lack of smell. I breathed out and instantly my senses came back to me.

Even without my sight, my surroundings were loud and clear. I was in an alley, behind a dumpster away from human eyes. And from the constant sound of the base, the smell of human sweat, it looked like I was lying next to a dance club.

But where was I?

The pain was only in my legs now, so I opened my eyes and gasped, the wind rattling around in my useless lungs.

The neon pink sign was annoyingly bright as well as cracked in most places, the dead bugs seeming to pop out. But how could I see such things when I was twenty feet below the sign?

I pressed my hands on the ground to push myself up against the wall which was a big mistake; my hand touched a candy wrapper and instantly a wave of memories hit me, leaving me with a painful headache.

I saw a little girl, her name was Matilda. She was six. She had light red hair and sparkling green eyes.

Today at four o'clock, the Twix bar had gotten all over her face and she cried when a sea gull took the rest of her candy bar away.

I pulled my hands off the ground and put them on my lap. I was still half-lying on the ground. So this time I put my hand on the dumpster covered in God-knows-what and leaned myself against the wall, but not without experiencing a whole new round of sensual, perverted memories that weren't even mine.

I took my hand off the dumpster; I was frightened.

What was going on?

Why was I seeing memories that were not my own?

Now that I think about it, I can't remember before those three excruciating days. It's all very blurry and very few things clung to my memory.

I shifted my body, and noticed that white envelope with my name in perfect manuscript on it. I picked up the letter, though I should've known better because the moment I did, a new wave of information came crashing in all directions…

_As I was lying there, dying from a vampire attack, I screamed from the agonizing pain, not caring whether attention was being drawn or not. But suddenly, I felt my body being picked up and moved to a louder location._

_"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Snarled a scary vampire whose blood red eyes glared at me."_

_Another old vampire hovered over me, "Peace, Caius, I feel this one will be of great use to us."_

_"If not we can always kill her," a voice from behind me._

_Aro, the content-sounding vampire held my hand, "Peace, Demetri," I tried to hiss, I tried to scare him off._

_I knew what he was, yet my body remained incapable of moving._

_"Yes, I have a feeling Liz will get the job done very well."_

_The cold presences left._

I realized I only touched the envelope with the tip of my finger.

So I reached inside the envelope and I heard it all…

_Liz, you are to go to Forks, Washington. There you will find a clan of vampires and well as shape-shifters. We feel that they are dangerous and need you to find out what threat they possess within three months, then come back to us in Volterra._

_There you will receive your reward, do not keep us waiting, Liz._

The words read like a movie in my head. I saw the leader, Carlisle's face, as well as the young half-breed; I saw Volterra as if I was really there.

Yet, the images left a bitter taste in my mouth. Why would I do such a thing when all I can think about is my thirst?

I looked around the dark alley, but then I looked back at my pale claws…

When did I form claws?

I bounced to my feet with amazing agility and swiftness. I touched my body through the rough materials I wore; I felt soft, yet if I was guessing right…

BAM!

I quickly punched the wall without a second thought, and yet I felt nothing and left a huge gaping hole through the brick wall! The women inside fixing their makeup stared at me opened mouthed.

"Who is she?"  
>"WHAT is she?"<p>

"Look at her eyes!"

I knew immediately what I had turned into…

I was a Vampire.


End file.
